Virgo
The Virgo is a two-door car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. It can usually be found all over Vice City and San Andreas; it can be found in the Los Santos area. In GTA IV, Little Jacob drives a maroon Virgo which he uses to deal firearms from the boot; a Virgo may also be sold at Stevie's garage for $1,800 after completing all 30 of Stevie's Car Thefts. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Virgo resembles a 1977–1979 Mercury Cougar, combined with a 1977-1979 Lincoln Continental Mark V. The side windows, front end and bulge on the trunk resemble the Cougar; the taillights resemble those of the Continental Mark V, albeit with some lights missing. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Virgo (with a Dundreary brand) is still based on a 1977-1979 Cougar, with the Mark V's rear fenders and rear side windows (minus the opera windows). It has a slow acceleration but good drifts on curves and average brakes. The taillights and license plate derive from neither car; they resemble the rear of the Remington (and somewhat the Esperanto from GTA San Andreas). Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In its first three appearances prior to GTA IV, the Virgo possesses generally average performance credentials, with moderate acceleration, responsive steering, and a mediocre top speed. The vehicle is also moderately heavy in line with other similarly sized cars, and has moderate crash endurance. GTA IV The Virgo in GTA IV is most likely powered by a high-output V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is very poor, due to the weight and underpowered V6. Top speed is adequate, though not exceptional. Handling is above average, with the Virgo cornering at full speed quite well; the suspension, however, is far too soft, often leading to heavy body roll and massive oversteer. Braking is slightly below average, and ABS is available, but not very common. Crash deformation is below average, as is engine build quality; it cannot survive many direct hits before failing. Overall, this vehicle is better suited towards city cruising than high-speed applications. Locations In Vice City: * Downtown * Prawn Island * near North Point Mall * Vice Point It is advisable to drive around in a lower-end car to increase spawn probability. GTA IV *Little Jacob's Virgo is available to the player in the beginning of the mission Concrete Jungle. Niko is able to take it to his parking lot and do the mission in another car. *Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin *Spawn all around Broker, but mostly in Hove Beach *Spawn around Acter, Alderney *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin Trivia *The Virgo made a cameo appearance as a picture from Starkweather's mansion in Manhunt. Several safehouses in GTA San Andreas also have the same picture hanging on the wall (the picture was originally a beta screenshot for GTA Vice City). * The same beta model for GTA Vice City of the Virgo is called the "Cougar", giving more evidence that the vehicle is based on a Mercury Cougar. The only difference between it and the regular Virgo are that some extra taillights from the Lincoln Continental Mark aren't left out. *The Virgo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Paradise FM in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. ** Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Virgo (GTASA) (front).jpg|A Virgo in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Virgo (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Virgo in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes